Black Dove
by g-chi125
Summary: A girl who can talk to the dead travels to London to deliver a message to Demon Ciel. Seb x OC THIS IS THE OFFICAL FIC! FIRST CHAPTER IS PROULOUGE
1. TRIAL CH AND PROLOUGE

**_Trial: The Black Dove (AKA: The Butler and the Messenger Dove)_**

**_A Kuroshitsuji Trial Fanfiction _**

**_I don't own Kuroshitsuji_**

**_Please read! This chapter has very little Kuroshitsuji character action in it. But please read it! It has valuable information in it! BTW I`m also writing this after I had an emotional breakdown so please understand if it`s depressing… O/O_**

**_Please Read Bottom A/N as well_**

**Trial Chapter: Black Dove**

Constance slipped on her nightgown provided by the orphanage. It was a blue gown with t-shirt like sleeves and floral print. Around her neck were two pendants, one with the symbol of Hades, it looked like a cross put inside the letter C. The other was of a black dove in flight, the dove pendant higher than the other. She looked at them in the small bathroom mirror with sorrow quite evident in her eyes. It was the _Day_… at the _Hour_ even…

"Miss Constance?" asked a little girl with orange hair and sky blue eyes. She looked no older than six years and was adorned in a brown sleep gown. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Of course I am, Rosie!" She smiled, ruffling the girl`s short orange hair. "Now go back to the room!" She ushered the girl back to the girls` room and went back to her primping.

Constance had choppy, shoulder length raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was sixteen and tall with pale skin. Her eyes popped out with that pale skin. She sighed and walked into the room

-Black Dove-

Ms. Bertha`s Orphanage consisted of two sides divided by a wall with a single door with no windows on it. One side of the wall was for girls and one side is for the boys. The rooms are decided based on the time they came to the orphanage. Constance and Rosie both came five years ago. Rosie came when she was one, and Constance when she was eleven.

_-Five Years Ago to the Day and Hour-_

_The large mansion home was engulfed in crimson red and orange blossom color. Sweltering heat emitted from each corner of the home._

_An eleven year old girl in a satin baby blue night gown huffed and darted her way through the home. Tear stinging in her sky blue eyes. Her long raven hair flied behind her as she made her way through the never ending halls. _

**_"Mama! Where are you!? Rosa!? Curtis!? Where are you all!?" _**_she yelled down the hall._

**_"LADY CONSTANCE! RUN AWAY! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" _**_called a black haired maid. She yelped as flames coated her dress and then coated her skin as she crumpled to the ground._

**_"ROSA!" _**_ A young Constance yelled as the maid fell_

**_"…run…!" _**_the maid strangled out of her burning throat_

_Our young Constance ran out of the home. Crumpling as fire trucks came and she saw a flamboyant red hair he/she leap out of the home laughing loudly. After him came a man in a suit and glasses and another weapon like thing. She chased after them._

**_"Oh William~! You are so cold to me~" _**_the red haired he/she cooed _

_**"Why? Why were you at my house?" **__ Constance asked them_

**_"Constance Victoria. Daughter of Brian and Bridget Victoria. Aged eleven years." _**_ The bespectacled man said. _

**_"Oh~ She`s a cutie isn't she Will~?" _**_red said_

**_"Shut up Grell. Let me take you back, Miss Victoria." _**_The man called William said leading her away. _

_And that is all she remembers._

-Black Dove-

Later Constance found out she was the daughter of the god of the underworld, Hades. She visits her father occasionally. She remembers her mother being a vibrant and loving woman with chocolate eyes and sky blue eyes. Rosa, the maid, loved and often taught Constance of her Mexican heritage. Curtis, the butler, was an easy going man with a large, kind heart.

Currently our Constance was asleep in her small bed, having a plea of help from the dead dream she often had.

**_"Please… Please help us…." _**_A feminine voice whispered in desperation. This is a fairly common thing for our daughter of Hades. You see, our Constance being the daughter of the Underworld`s leader, she can communicate with the dead, help them on their journey to the afterlife, and assist them with the problem binding them to not rest in peace. _

_In this particular dream Constance stood in the green field in a black dress that went to the knees with a white satin ribbon at the waist. In front of her stood a woman with orange hair and cerulean blue eyes in a Victorian Era dress, next to her stood a man with black-gray hair and russet brown eyes. _

**_"How can I assist you to the afterlife?" _**_Constance asked_

**_"Will you please tell our Ciel that we support him now even if he is never to die and we will always love our son we love him?" _**_the man asked_

**_"What is his name and where will I find him?" _**_she asked_

**_"His name is Ciel Phantomhive and he is in London. Thank you, Messenger Dove." _**_The woman said_

**_"It is my job as a child of Hades."_**

- The Next Morning -

The next morning Constance handed out the roles of the day.

"Mimi, you and Lucy will handle the room. The rest of you have your chores on the list and Carmen is in charge until I get back from visiting some people." She said, her pack shouldered awkwardly.

"I`ll be back A_SAP." She said pronouncing the A and saying Sap. She leapt out the window of the second story room and made it to the airport, to her plane from Paris to London.

-2 Hours Later-

Constance made it to London and caught a taxi. "_Euh, Phantomhive Manor s'il vous plaît? Faites vite s'il vous plaît… _" (Um, Phantomhive Manor Please? Make it fast please…)

"Sweetheart I don`t speak French. But I`ll take ya` to Phantomhive Mana`… Not tha` there`s much tha`…" the cab driver mumbled towards the end.

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS A/N! THIS ONLY A TRIAL FIC CHAPTER! PLEASE VOTE FOR IT TO CONTINUE BY FAVORITING, FOLLOWING AND VOTING ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!_**


	2. ONE

**_WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT…? THAT YEAR OF FRENCH BACK IN TX CAME IN HANDY! ^^_**

**WARNING: POSSIBLE OOC AHEAD!**

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to Phantomhive Manor_**

The cab pulled up to an old manor that was in ruins late into the night. It looked kind of like those castles that you would see as tourist attractions, all crumbled and if the Earth made single movement it may fall apart at the seams.

"Sweetheart, do ya` want me ta` wait for ya`?" the cab driver asked our little raven haired girl.

"_Non merci, monsieur ... je vais trouver UN autre moyen de retour_." (No thank you sir… I will find another way back.)

"Huh?" the man asked. He obviously didn`t speak French.

"Oh! Sorry! French is my home language so I`m kind of adapted to it!" she scratched her head awkwardly "Um… what did I say before…?" she mumbled "Oh! No thank you, sir… I will find another way back." She smiled kindly

"Good… this place gives me the creeps…" he sped away without hesitation

Constance strolled up to the door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" a man in a butler`s uniform from Victorian Times answered the door, His eyes widened at the sight of her _'I knew he`d be here… sentimental little squirt…'_ Constance thought "P-princess? Why are you here?" the butler asked, visibly shocked as he bent down onto one knee, hand placed where his heart would be "Your Highness! Please come in!" he gestured for her to enter. Then his eye caught something. A lose soul. It had the face and body of a young Japanese girl in a white gown. Her long hair braided over each of her shoulders

"Save the formalities…" she said as she came in and she gasped as she saw him choking the little girl. "HEY! LET HER GO! THAT`S AN ORDER!" she ran forward towards the gasping little soul as he released her. That`s right, Constance can order around demons and souls "Tsuki… are you alright?" she asked. The little girl nodded and gave a small smile

"Why did you save that soul? It is without a body." The butler asked "Oh… could it be you are emotionally attached to her? My Princess, how sad…" he smirked at her form on the ground holding Tsuki`s soul close to her

"Where`s the squirt?" she asked

"Squirt?" he tilted his head "Could you mean my master?"

"Yes, Ciel Phantomhive. Have to deliver a message."

"This way, Princess." He led the way to an old office with mahogany doors. He knocked on the door "Master. We have a guest."

"Send them away!" he called back through the doors

"LISTEN UP BRAT! I HAVE A MESSAGE FROM YOUR PARENTS!" Constance yelled at him. A day without sleep does that to her

"Master, she is royalty. This is Princess Constance Lilith Ann Victoria. Daughter of Hades, God of the Underworld." Sebastian said bowing at the waist while facing Constance as the doors opened

"Are you going to let her in or not?" Ciel asked his butler, eyes glowing pink, reflecting the flames of her father`s domain. In other words, Hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BLACK DOVE CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you are Lord Hades daughter I have heard about?" Ciel asked the girl over tea. Well Ciel didn't drink any tea, but Constance did.

"Yup. Hades is my dad." She said

"What is this message…? From my parents you said?" he asked

"Yes… It`s pretty basic to be honest… Ahem!" she cleared her throat and pulled out the written speech. "Your father, I assume, said that 'even now that you are never to die that they support you' and your mother, I assume, said 'she loves you'." Constance said giving him the basic skeleton of the message.

Ciel had tears in his eyes. "They look happy?" he asked

Constance smiled and lifted her head "Very much so!"

"That`s good…" he said and leaped up and gave her a hug "Thank you!" he said "Thank you so much, Princess!"

"It is my duty, I assure you!" she smiled and pulled the emotional boy off her body "Thank you for the tea but I must get going." She stood and grabbed Tsuki`s hand and was about to leave when the butler stopped her.

"You didn't by any chance fly here did you?" he asked

"Yeah…?" she said, more like asked

"All flights and ships have been stopped because of weather. They are not giving refunds either." He picked up the tea set and placed it on a silver cart

"B-but this trip cost all of my money!" she collapsed onto her knees, hands in her hair.

"Onee-chan*!" Tsuki ran to Constance`s side and sat next to her

"I`m fine Tsuki…" she reassured her, but she wasn't so sure herself

"I, of course, can provide the Princess with a room for as long as she needs it." Ciel said

"Th-thank you!" she said

"Sebastian, show her to her room." Ciel said

"Oh, I need to say this to both of you. Neither of you demons are allowed to lay a hand on little Tsuki`s soul!" Constance ordered

"What right do you have to order me around!?" Ciel asked

"I am a princess of the underworld, I have all rights over you." She said

"Of course, Princess." The both answered. Ciel a little scornfully but answered none the less

"This way, you're Highness." Sebastian led her to her room.

"So you`re stuck with a brat demon for the rest of eternity, huh? Sucks to be you." Constance said

"Yes…" Sebastian said. He was lost in his own thoughts _"The Princess of Hell in an old manor home, carting around a bodiless soul with nothing but her plane ticket and an old backpack… Quite strange…" _he thought

"Here you are, Princess. My room is right across the hall if you need anything." He left her be and went on with his duties.

"I thought I told you to cut out the formalities…" she said

"It is your proper title though, Princess! Good night…" he said and left her

Constance flopped down on the guest bed after her shower. At least they had made the manor modern, even if it was basically in ruins. They had added showers and TVs along with alarm clocks and computers.

"Good night Tsuki…" Constance said a little after midnight

"Good night, Onee-chan!" Tsuki said climbing in bed with her and soon Constance was asleep

"Yes, Good Night, Princess…" Sebastian said from the shadows as he watched her with a smirk residing on his face

**_SORRY IT`S SO SHORT! So I chose this fic to continue… Thanks for reading!_**

**_ONEE-CHAN: BIG SIS_**

**_I DON`T OWN KUROSHITSUJI_**


End file.
